Memory management is an essential task of computing devices to enable efficient storage and deletion of content while also permitting fast retrieval of content. Caching schemes are typically used enable optimization of the storage and retrieval of content. For instance, a least recently used (LRU) caching scheme discards least recently used content items first. However, if a disk in which content is stored is large, such that many files may be stored, there is often not enough memory to permit a computing device to maintain a list of files on the disk including necessary LRU information such as “age bits”.